resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chimera
The chimera claim that Earth is theirs and we're suposably remenants of them or what. :The Chimera left around 60 million years ago, and humans evolved just over 100,000 years ago. I think to them we're just like rats living in an old house. Person1 23:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) and now were like cockroaches for everyone you kill theirs a pissed off Nathan Hale Thnking of improving some of the grammar and perceived misuse of tense in the "History" section, and throughout the article. The Man In The Black Cape 19:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I think I've gotten most of it, but if you see any more feel free to change it. Person1 20:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Mystery Chimera I'm looking for a Chimera on here, but nothing I find is quite the same. I saw it Resistance: Retribution. I thought it might have been an Advanced Hybrid, but they're not in that game. They are large, bulky, heavily armored, and usually armed with Augers. More armored than Ravagers and not quite as big. In Resistance: Retribution, they take the place of Hybrids in the last mission of Luxemburg. They storm the room you are protecting Parker in while she radios for help in that mission. They are really hard to kill and pack a lot of firepower. They always travel in groups. Are you refering to Steelheads? If you are not, do the Chimera shoot blue rounds? If they do, they are Advanced Hybrids. Garfield 123 There is this hybrid like chimera in R: FOM that I can't find an article for. It is the same size as a hybrid, shoots bullseye rounds, but is brown. They normally fight with regular hybrids. They are Hybrids, but they are a different form of them. There are 3 forms of Hybrids if you don't count Advanced Hybrids. Garfield 123 21:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Chimeran Fighting jolteon1 I've watche how the chimeran fight, and it seems that the programers made the chimera fight like acual U.S. troops raiding a building. i watched news reels of U.S. forces raiding a building and then watched the Chimera fight, and after comparing them, their fighting styles are nearly the same. Daedalus was a once a soldier. Many of the Chimera were probably soldiers as well, before conversion. Garfield 123 Chimera V Chimera Quote: ''In Resistance: The Gathering Storm, it is explained that the Chimera species is described as being part of a "great whole"; in which lesser units serve the larger ones. This hierarchy can be seen in Resistance 2, when a Titan knocks (and kills) two Hybrids out of its way. ''When does this happen? Sorofin 11:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I have the same thought about this, and that the only hierarchal scene was that ravager making a beat down on that steelhead in the last level of R2.--Drgyen 11:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's the only bit I remember with the ravanger questioning that steelhead, or hybrid, who then shrugs and gets killed by the ravager. Sorofin 12:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That's because the Advanced Hybrid was turning Feral and then so the Ravager had to annihilate them. August Tomm 9:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : No it was NOT. Probably just animal instincts to show whose boss. Also It was not a A. Hybrid, it was Steelhead that got back-handed by that Ravager, I swear for Pete's sake if you look at the YouTube videos for several times already.--Drgyen 23:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) How to kill them Guys, I always wondered which weapon is best to kill them. I think it is Chimeran weapons is the best but I don't know which one is effective. Tell us please. Scarecrow872 17:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Depends on what game you're playing or what enemy?, I use Bullseyes all the time in both games because they are fast and have many ammo pickups. Sorofin 09:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Rossmore. Always. 12:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Chimera Grims Why did Chimera remove grims and leapers from its army? because they are feral? can somebody explain? It was revealed during the interviews with Insomniac - if you have been reading or watching. It will be reveal in R3 and the possible reason is because the Chimera has no real use for them after Earth is already conquered.--Drgyen 18:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Answer: I'm not sure, but if I had to guess it would be because of them making better units like the satan.